


Discord request mess 1: cybercock 2077

by Fallenmemes



Series: Discord request mess [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Please Kill Me, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes
Summary: Discord was a mistakeIntroducing a new series where I ask a discord server to give me ideas for furry fanficEnjoy hell
Series: Discord request mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098728
Kudos: 2





	Discord request mess 1: cybercock 2077

**Author's Note:**

> Handy context: Toxxy is made of slime, but like, still looks like a normal furry  
> Idk

"In 2077, what makes someone a criminal?

Getting cock."  
-Reanu Keaves

"Oh boy," Toxxy thought to herself, "I sure do love playing my pirated copy of the hit game Cyberpunk 2077, I sure do hope a federal agent doesn't attempt to make me ammend for my crimes!"  
And just then, Nick, that one fox from like two other fanfics I did, burst into Toxxy's room rainbow six siege style screaming at the top of his lungs. "HEY ASSHOLE, YOU KNOW IT'S ILLEGAL TO PIRATE CD PROJEKT RED'S PERFECTLY STABLE AND NOT GLITCHY AT ALL GAME?" He shouted, bursting Toxxy's eardrums if she even had any in the first place. Toxxy smirked. "What's my bail?" She purred, looking at Nick flirtily. Nick blinked. "5 bitcoin."  
Toxxy continued to look at Nick with her shit eating grin. "Are you sure you don't accept... alternative payments?" She teased, scooting her chair closer to Nick and placing a paw right where his member was. Nick blushed profusely. "W-what are you talking abou-" The fox was interrupted as Toxxy unbuttoned the raincoat she was wearing and pinned him to the floor with lightning speed. He grunted as he felt himself slam onto the cold, hard floor. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MADE OF-" he shouted, feeling crushed as the weight of the slime cat...thing overwhelmed him. He was quickly silenced with a kiss, and he moaned softly as he felt Toxxy's tongue explore the inside of his mouth. While Nick was distracted, she began tearing off the fox's clothes, magically pulling a condom out of her ass or something and slipped it onto his now exposed member before dismounting him and picking him up with ease, her eyes glowing purple. "C'mon, big boy," she purred, "let's go somewhere more...private." With this, Toxxy carried Nick to her bedroom, throwing him down on the sheets.

Next thing he knew, Nick had Toxxy bouncing on his dick, feeling her tongue scrape against the skin underneath his fluffy neck. He let out a soft moan, his ears flickering, his breath quivvering as he dug his hands into her hips. Toxxy sunk her teeth into the fox's neck, causing him to cry out suddenly, before cutting him off with another kiss, their tongues interloping now, Toxxy starting to quicken the pace on her victim as she too began moaning. She sneaked her paw down to Nick's rear, groping his fluffy cheeks like a weird stressball as she continued toying with him, starting to slow down every so often when she felt like he was close. Finally, after what felt like hours of this pattern, Toxxy shoved a finger in Nick's ear, bouncing even faster then she had done before as the bottom cried out in pleasure, before they both eventually came.

Toxxy rolled off of Nick, allowing the two to catch their breath. Nick nuzzled Toxxy, still blushing from their antics. "That was fun-" he mumbled weakly.  
"Mhm." Toxxy grunted, petting the fox.  
"Your still under arrest for pirating though."  
And so, Toxxy fucked him again, and Nick lost all feeling in his lower body for two days.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Toxxy  
> Also, here’s the invite link to the server if you want to request more shitty furry shit  
> https://discord.gg/VPvdhCRtNT


End file.
